Letters to the familes
by xForeverwithyoux
Summary: This year (74th) the tributes were asked to write letters to their families if they died. All of the tributes. I made up names of the UN-named tributes. Read them please.
1. Marvel: District 1

Dear Family,

This year we had to write a letter before the games. I left it to the last night. I'm not that scared why would I. I'm going up against the other careers and look at them, a 15 year old (Smexy Clove), Glimmer! And Cato he's the worst! Cato didn't want the district 4 he said they looked to weak. I think I had I real good chance then stupid Loverboy came (district 12)! Because everybody knows Love defeats everything. I talked to district 11 (Rue) she reminds me of Sparks. She wasn't scared she said she was ready. I promised to kill her quickly and she smiled and walked away. I don't think she wanted to hear that but whatever. I also talk to Clove, yes she's 15 and I sort of like her so what if I'm 17 she seems to like me too we kissed on the roof a couple of times but she's still seems pretty tough even though she smiles at me when Cato is looking and when he's not she looking at me with her green eyes (don't tell Sky). She laughs like a princess and I just love that. If you get this it means I'm dead. Oh god I hope you don't get this. Don't believe what happens on the screen please don't tell Sparks that Rue (District 11) reminds me of her because she would get pissed to the roof. Tell Ruby I'm sorry for ruining her dolls, they were ugly. Tell James I have nothing to say but I hope you become proud of me for I do in the arena because you're never proud of me. Glimmer is super annoying she was just in my room telling me about her 'date' with Cato (district 2) on the bottom floor (I'm going there with Clove after lights out). Don't tell Elm about Glimmer it will only hurt him more when she dies. My final words are…

**Mother,** my final words to you are, I love you with all my heart.  
**Father,** I hope (if I don't come home) that you are proud of me anyway.  
**Spark,** I know that you don't love me that much anymore but I love you anyway.  
**Ruby,** My dear twin, I love you more than anyone in the whole world and you need to know that I promise to think about you IF I DIE.  
**James,** I hope you're proud of me!

That's all I have to say. Gloss just called out light-out in half-an-hour and I have to have a quick shower. And mostly Gloss, Cashmere and Glimmer (doing her letter as I write she's got Gloss around her little finger so I bet Gloss will sleep with her tonight so she gets to stay up later to write her letter) all think I've done my letter on the train how wrong they are. Don't hate Gloss or Cashmere they are the nicer victors anybody could have. Goodbye and Goodnight.

Marvel Out.

_Marvel_

P.s Glimmer love life is horrible. She's with: Gloss, Cato, Elm and she put some moves on me on the train.

P.P.s Tell all my friends I miss them (too many to remember) and tell Sky I miss her so much. Give her kisses for me Rub (Ruby) and tell her I love her.


	2. Glimmer: District 1

**A/N: So This is the second letter of the story it's by Glimmer from district 1 if I did anything wrong please tell me in a review all reviews are welcome or PM. I hope you like it. **  
**REMINDER: I do not update in a pattern if I update I update. So I hope you like this story :P!**

Dear Family,

Oh my god is all I can say. It's super awesome here! Gloss is the best mentor anyone could have. This is a letter every district had to write this year to tell their family what they thought of the Capitol and I'm telling you it is AWESOME! Marvel is getting on my nerves, though. Always staring at me rudely when I flirt with Cato or when he comes back from talking to Clove about who knows what and Gloss and I are snogging outside my room. Clove is a 'beach'! I really hate her and Gloss hates her too. Cato doesn't mind her and Marvel he's in love with her that fool! Tell Elm that I'm over with him because I'm with all these hot guys here. If you get this it means I'm dead I won't die so I think this is a waste of time. Gloss just said lights outs in half-an-hour. I know Marvel will be having his shower and changing in his clothes. I bet you he goes to see Clove on the bottom floor. Nobody minds. Did you like our chariot outfits. I loved them. The stylists loved my hair. Gloss is the coolest and hottest mentor I have ever met. Like I said feel free to tell Elm. Gloss promised me he would sleep with me so I want to stop writing and get ready for a night of 'sleep' wink. You know I haven't been the best writer so I will end this letter quick. Well because Kate dies in Gloss's games I have really no-one to say goodbye to but you and father or you and mother.

Glimmer out

P.s I hate writing

SENT TO DISTRICT ONE SHE DIED OF TRACKER JACKERS.

**A/N: I know it was really short I just thought that you know that Glimmer is all pretty so I think she didn't want to waste her time writing a '_stupid'_ letter :P I hope you liked it. I hope you liked the thing I added at the bottom it's suppose to be a stamp by the mentor I didn't do it to Marvel but you know he died by a arrow in the neck. Tell me if you don't want that :P**  
**~C**


	3. Cato: District 2

Dear Family,

I have no idea why I'm writing this it's weird because I know I'm going home and I can tell everyone about the arena. Well, in case I don't win the games.

***Input lots of laughing by Clove, Glimmer and Brutus.***

I love the food here and it's really rich but I love it anyway. Okay now I have to stop laughing and write this stupid letter. Um if I die (more laughing) please give my stuff to one of my brothers maybe Thyme because he's the strongest and reminds me of me when I was 12. Make sure family that...

**Father:** Stay away from the guns, please daddy?  
**Mother:** Look after them mother even if father turns on you and tries to take the kids away and keep the drinks and those things that get him angry at all of us and tries to fight Kyla.  
**Kyla:** You show your power to father and Thyme and Troy and you win the under 15 weapons fighting. I hope you win the sword fighting competition. I love you! Be careful.  
**Thyme:** You're the strongest I have to admit but remind Troy that he's alright and tell him to be careful near everyone and tell him to keep his head down low until I come back to look after him. I love him just as much as I love Kyla because they're twins. Well, if I die look after mother, Troy and Kyla. I love you!  
**Troy:** I love you please be careful please you know I think about you all the time even when you're not with Kyla. Please look after her and look up the Thyme and when he's down help him get back up please. Love you, Troy.

I'm about to go down to my last training and at lunch I go to my private session. Wish me luck. Not that I need it of course.  
Good bye,  
Mother  
Father  
Thyme  
Troy  
and Kyla  
I love you 3

Cato out

_Cato_

P.s Love you

**Please review! As you can guess I was watching High School Muscial! I love it so much **  
**~C**


	4. Clove: District 2

Dear family,

First off daddy I have to write this letter so don't think I'm a baby for writing this because I miss you guys because I'm happy here even if I miss you guys. I don't miss you because everyone here knows that you beat me. But they still say that you loved me in your heart until I turned into too girly girl. I mean that's normal, dad. Even though I hate you for all those years of hiding at Cato's when you were drunk, I fell in love with you when you hugged me and told me everything was going to be alright when Meeka (older sister if you forgot) died. I'm doing this for her not you or mum. Remember though you have to look after Gordy and Betty for me please. I know, Dad but you have to look after them or I will come and kill you. But if I die that means I believe in you to look after them. This letter will only be sent to you if I die.

This is going to be hard for you but you have to give the letter to Gordy now so I can tell him important stuff. Hello Gordy I think Dad has given you this and I hope he has listened to the rules for once and please it's a dying girl's wish. Gordy, I love you more than everyone in my world because you were there to lean on when I needed someone to cry on. The pain in your eyes when I stood on that stage makes me cringe every time I think about it. Gordy if Dad hurts you or Betty once run, run as far as you can. I know this is like nothing to go on but I love you with all my heart. I hate for leaving you now but if I keep this up I might cry too much and maybe too loud. Cato knows I love you a lot but does he know I fall asleep thinking about how you used to cry into me when Mother and Father had their problems. I guess nobody knows that but you and I but that can be our little secret. Well this is really it I guess I have more for you letter in this letter but for now I guess this is goodbye. I love you never forget that pup. I love you…

Betty, I don't like you as much as I did. I mean I do like you mostly because you're my sister. I love you as much as I love anyone but Gordy and I LOVE EVERYONE I think… I mean it's hard for me to love you, because after Meeka died you moved out to the boarding school in the hills. But you have to come back for the reapings? I asked Gordy to look after you even though I know that you could kick his ass all the way to me here or even to district 12. I guess now reading and writing this I love you. I wish I was hugging you again in my arms like I used to with mother. I love bears, do you see a lot of them up in the hills? You probably do. If I die it's because I trust everyone to look after you. Betty, it's time I leave you in the hands of the people that looked after me. I'm doing this for you and I may come back but I probably won't. If Cato kills me it was for the best and not done cold-heartedly. I loved you Betty and I wish I could hug you one more time.

I know Mother I know. I'm horrible to leave them all in the hands of you and Father. But I trust them to get out when you're having one of your mental breaks and Father being drunk. I love you mother but after Meeka died we stopped having the perfect mother and daughter relationship. Goodbye.

I just had my second last training session tomorrow is the private ones and I'm gonna throw my knives. These have to be in tonight so I just have to remind all of you that look up to the sky every time that you're down because Meeka and I will be watching you.

_**Clover Rover **_

SENT TO DISTRICT TWO SHE DIED OF A ROCK TO THE HEAD BY TRIBUTE FROM DISTRICT 11.


End file.
